Gods
:For a categorical listing of all articles related to the Gods, see Category:Gods. The Gods of Norrath have returned with the launch of Echoes of Faydwer. For a little background on why the Gods left in the first place, consider reading the Tome of Destiny. There are 4 tiers of godhood, each tier created by members of the previous tier. *'Tier 1:' The Supreme Creator of the universe is known as The Nameless, who has never been heard of since creation, and the only known god of that caliber. *'Tier 2:' Below the Nameless and one degree of separation closer to mortals are the elemental gods, representing the four elemental planes. These beings rarely show any interest in the affairs of mortals. *'Tier 3:' The gods of influence, who created the mortals, and actively scheme against each other for power on Norrath; at times these gods directly interact with mortals (it is confirmed that two are mortals who ascended to godhood). *'Tier 4:' Minor deities who serve at the will and pleasure of gods of influence, some were originally mortals until they were elevated. So far, the only worshippable deities are gods of influence. 'Note' Erollisi Marr is missing from the above table. Please add her and remove this note. How to Become a Follower Should you choose to worship a god, seek out one of the Deity Historians for directions to the various prophets of the gods. These prophets can help you make the final choice of alignment and start you on your long path of devotion. Currently, 15 Gods have returned to Norrath (8 with EoF, 1 with LU38, 3 with RoK, 2 with TSO, 1 with DOV, 1 with AoM), of the 16 planes of influence in the known universe (Anashti Sul has been displaced; the remaining plane was ruled by Veeshan). In Destiny of Velious, Prexus made his presence known with his Avatar: the mighty Lodizal, and prophets: Nipik and Osh. During Altar of Malice, Erollisi Marr returned to Norrath. One more unspecified female deity may return shortly. Of the returned gods, 5 can only be worshiped by 'good' characters, 5 by only 'evil' characters, and 5 can be worshiped by good or evil characters. Therefore good players have a choice of 10, evil of 10 and exiles of 15. Prophets will not deal with Player Characters before they have reached an Adventure level of 20, and have renounced the worship of any previous god by visiting the prophet of the old deity and renouncing at that altar. How to Change your Deity You must return to the original prophet and beside them is an altar. Clicking on the altar will give you the option to "Renounce your Faith". Choosing this will cancel your association to this god. You can then go to any other prophet and start a new quest line. If you have completed more than one deity you can switch between them without having to redo the quest line. Benefits of Worship Once you have chosen a deity, their prophet will begin you on a 5-part series of quests to prove your devotion. Along this path, you will receive many tangible rewards: two house altars, an equipment accessory, a non-combat buff pet, and a cloak. The material rewards will vary from quest to quest in the series, but two rewards are consistent at each stage: you receive a large amount of favor points and you unlock a new pair of Blessings and Miracles. Favor points are spent at your altar to acquire one each of your unlocked Blessings and Miracles (2 uses per purchase). Each Deity's page lists detailed information on associated Blessings, Miracles, Pet, and Cloak, along with links to the devotion quests. See Beliefs for a more detailed list of progressive rewards from each step in the series of devotion quests. Altars In addition to the large amounts of favor granted by completing the progressive devotion quests, you may also tithe items at your altar to gain small amounts of favor with your god. This favor can be spent on Blessings and Miracles, which can be used to boost your fighting during difficult combat. If you regularly use Blessings and Miracles, obtaining a better altar will allow you to purchase them at a discount. You receive two altars as the rewards for devotion quests #1 and #4. There are also two different kinds of altars crafted by Carpenters (Tier 4 and 7). Deity Historians also sell a plain altar. For detailed information on Altar Types and favor cost reductions, see Altars. Avatars of the Gods See main article Avatars. Each of the returned gods has an Avatar that will occasionally descend to Norrath if enough favor has been collected by worshipers of that god. The Avatar will remain on Norrath for 1-3 days or until they are killed. Three of the god's Avatar can remain on Norrath at a time. If the Avatar representing your god is descended, you can approach them and receive a small, 5-hour buff. See Avatars as well as the individual Category:Avatar articles for detailed information on these buffs as well as information on the price of attacking the avatar of your god. For Additional Help In Choosing A Deity *Check out Savanja's 'Choosing a Deity Guide' at TenTonHammer.com! Category:Gods Category:User Guides